


Remember Us

by Karoline_Supernatural (karolins_supernatural)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karolins_supernatural/pseuds/Karoline_Supernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries to get Dean to remember their relationship in Hell. After a while he does and something bad happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guns

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic I've ever written and I wholeheartedly accept criticism :) but please don't be too mean thx Oh and I also know this chapter is EXTREMLY SHORT BUT IT WILL GET LONGER trust me ;) I am also posting this on Wattpad under the username KarolineSupernatural.

Castiel stared at Dean as he cleaned his guns, watched every move he made. Every time his muscles strained at the fabric of his plaid shirt.

Cas loved Dean so much, he just wished he would love him back. 

Cas loved hunting with Sam and Dean. He loved it when Dean prayed to him or asked for his help. He loved everything about him, except for one thing, his memory.

Dean didn't forget much, hell, he remembered just about everything, except he didn't remember the most important thing to Cas, Dean didn't remember their relationship before he pulled him out of Hell. 

Cas had been trying so hard, almost willing Dean to remember, the glances, the looks, finding any excuse to touch Dean or be near him. He just wished Dean would remember so they could be together. 

Dean looked up and caught Cas staring.

"Cas, why are you staring at me?" Dean asked.

"Oh, um, I was just thinking about how humans have to use guns and can't smite things like Angels can." Cas covered for himself.

"Okay then Cas." Dean said believing him and went back to Cleaning his guns.


	2. Louisville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than the first one but it's still kind of short I'm probably gonna make this between 5-7 chapters depending on how creative I get :p but the chapters are going to be relatively short. I also thank anyone who reads this I really appreciate this.

Cas had a perfect memory. He could remember every moment of his extremely long life. Which means he could remember every moment he shared with Dean, even though Dean couldn't remember a thing. Cas was never going to give up hope though, he knew that one day Dean would remember.

Dean finished cleaning his guns and Cas was pulled away from his thoughts as Sam came in with information about a new hunt. 

"Hey guys, get this, there's a big-shot demon named Sebastian in town and apparently he's a big deal in Hell," Sam said.

Cas knew exactly who it was as soon as he heard the name. Sebastian was the demon that him and Dean had defeated right before he pulled him out of Hell, or at least thought they defeated. 

Dean and Cas had been a team in Hell. They were great together but why couldn't Dean remember? 

When Cas finally came out of his thoughts and back to reality again, Sam was talking about how Sebastian was going to be a tough demon to gank. 

When Sam was done they got their stuff together and drove off, this time to Louisville, Kentucky. 

Once they got there, they did some digging and found out that young children were going missing on the museum tours at the Louisville Slugger Museum. People had reportedly seen flickering lights and smelled sulphur. They decided to break in after closing and check it out.

"How are we supposed to know if he's even there. I mean he's a demon he probably won't stay there all night. Plus, even if he is there we aren't exactly young kids he wants to take," Dean said. 

"We'll figure it out Dean," Sam said. 

At midnight they set off to the museum. With one look at the security system they knew this was going to take a while. 

"Dammit Sam! You never said they had this big of a security system!" Dean exclaimed. 

"How the fuck was I supposed to know Dean," Sam said. 

"How could he have known Dean," Cas said, "He doesn't know or remember everything. You don't either Dean, even though I really wish you did."

Dean and Sam gave Cas odd looks. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Cas?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Cas muttered.


	3. Sebastian

Sam finally got past the security system and they were in.

When they came inside they saw no sign of Sebastian so they decided to go through the tour rooms. They were about to call it a night when Sebastian came out of nowhere, grabbed Cas from behind and got ahold of his angel blade and held it to his throat.

"Dean and Sammy Winchester, you found me. I knew you would, in fact I hoped for it. I bet you don't remember me Dean, but I sure remember you Winchester." Sebastian chuckled. 

He looked down at Cas and chuckled. He then whispered into his ear.

"I remember you too, and I remember your relationship with Dean. Oh Castiel, I remember a lot, and I know how much you want to be with him but..." Sebastian paused as he cut Castiel's throat just a little, "but you won't ever be with him because I am going to kill you."

"Stop!" Dean cried out, "Don't hurt him! If you hurt him it will be the last thing you ever do." 

"Dean, please help," Cas said pleading. 

Sebastian chuckled, "You don't stand a chance Dean Winchester and neither do you little Sammy. As a matter of fact Dean, you already tried to kill me once, right before Castiel pulled you out of Hell, but you probably don't remember it. I'm fact Dean, you don't remember a lot. You might want to get you memory checked, heh-heh, that is if you make it out of here alive, which you won't. You are going straight back to Hell!" 

Sebastian cut a little more of Castiel's neck.

"I win Dean and Sammy, this time I win," Sebastian laughed.

"No Sebastian," Cas choked, "That's where you're wrong."

Cas broke free of Sebastian's grip. He then placed one hand on his forehead and smited him. He hit the floor with a fiery sizzle and he was dead. Cas then sank to the ground and healed himself. 

"You killed him Cas," Sam said.

"Well case closed. I could use a beer," Dean said. 

The next morning Cas left and Sam and Dean were alone in the motel. Sam started talking.

"Dean, aren't you even one bit curious about what Sebastian said about your memories?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy, I'm pretty sure I remember everything, but I don't know," Dean replied.

"Well don't you want to find out, I mean we could call Bobby, he might know another psychic--" Sam said.

"No!" Dean interrupted, "I don't want to drag anyone else into our mess Sam, I couldn't let anybody else get hurt!"

"C'mon Dean please! It could really help us. What if it's something big?" Sam pleaded, "Please Dean just try!"

"Alright Sammy fine but if anyone else gets hurt that weight will be on your shoulders, not mine," Dean sighed.

Sam called Bobby and he found another psychic about two hours away, so they set off.


	4. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhhhh I don't know why I'm starting to make this kinda sad but hey whatever I guess

The psychic's name was Tristan Collins.

"Howdy boys! I'm Tristan and you must be Sam and Dean Winchester." Tristan said.

"Yep that's us," Sam replied.

"So, I'm helping Dean here get some memories back huh?" Tristan asked.

"Yep," Sam said, "So, where do we start?"

"Well Dean, I want you to lie down on this couch and I am going to help you," Tristan said.

Dean lied down and Tristan put Dean into a hypnotic state. He did some chanting and made Dean recall the memories.

When Dean awoke Sam asked him, "Do you remember everything?"

Dean could remember everything. He remembered fighting Sebastian, and killing a few other demons. He even remembered the journey back to earth, but most importantly he could remember every detail of the relationship he had with Cas. 

"I remember everything Sam, but right now I have to go," Dean said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I have to find Cas," Dean replied and left.

"Dean! Wait!" Sam called, but Dean was already out the door.

Dean went to an abandoned building and prayed for Cas to get his feathery ass down there. As soon as Cas heard Dean he knew he had remembered.

Cas appeared in the abandoned building with Dean. They were silent for a while until Dean talked.

"How could you not tell me Cas?" Dean asked, "Why the hell would you keep this from me?" 

"I am truly sorry Dean. I wanted you to remember on your own. I shouldn't have kept this from you," Cas said.

"We were together Cas! We even fucking had sex and you didn't think to tell me?!?!" Dean yelled.

"I am so sorry Dean," Cas said looking down at the ground, "Please forgive me."

"I can't Cas, this, this is just too much. I want you to leave forever. I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again. Leave now Cas, don't come back," Dean choked.

When Cas heard that his heart broke into a million tiny pieces. Dean hated him. Cas just wanted to die. So he left with the sound of flapping wings. 

Dean finally broke down and sobbed. Little did he know Sam had followed him and heard everything.

Sam walked in and asked, "Dean, are you okay?" 

"Sam what the hell are you doing here? How much did you hear," Dean asked trying to hide his tears but to no avail.

"I heard everything Dean. How could you say that to Castiel? How could you do that to him?" Sam said close to tears. 

"Sam you have no fucking idea what you are talking about, so just stop!" Dean yelled.

"Dean he's in love with you, and you just broke his heart forever. Cas does everything for you Dean, and you just threw him away! You broke him Dean!" Sam yelled crying.

"Sam can't you see? I love Cas too! I love him, I love him so much and it hurts so bad to let him go Sammy," Dean yelled sobbing.

"If you love him, why do you send him away? Why did you break his heart?" Sam asked.

"Because Sam I'm not gay! And he kept this relationship we had a huge secret and never told me!" Dean said still sobbing.

"Dean you are about as straight as a slinky. You may not be gay but Dean, anyone can see that you are bi. You even had a male siren Dean! If you love Cas nothing should matter! And Dean, Cas was afraid to tell you about it, he was terrified!" Sam said, "you have to go after him Dean, before things get bad, very bad!" 

"Okay Sam, i'll do it," Dean said, "We have to find him."


	5. Finding Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little sad and could possibly be a trigger to some people so just warning you. I am so sorry that I lost touch with this story and haven't updated since OCTOBER!!! This was my very first fanfiction and I've gotten so much better since then but this story still has a very special place in my heart so I'm going to continue to upload the rest.

Sam and Dean were looking everywhere. They couldn’t find a trace of Castiel. By this point Dean was sobbing uncontrollably. What if he had lost him forever? What if he was gone and never coming back? How would Dean survive without Cas? He was starting to give up hope but Sam knew Cas was out there. He had to be somewhere. So they decided to go back to the motel to see if Cas might have left any clues. When they got there Sam found a note on his bed. The note read:

Dear Sam Winchester,  
Tell Dean I am deeply sorry. I did not want him to find out this way. Tell him I will be out of his life forever. I will be out of everyone’s life forever. Every human, supernatural being or other. I will never bother you or anyone else again. Tell Dean that I love him even though he hates me forever. Goodbye Sam Winchester.  
-Castiel

After reading this Sam was in complete shock, total, utter, shock.

“Oh my god,” Sam choked, holding back tears, “We have to find Cas now, and I mean right now Dean, we might already be too late.”

“Sammy what are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Dean,” Sam paused, “Cas he’s... he’s going to kill himself because he thinks you hate him forever.”

“NO! NO! NO! NO!” Dean cried, “Sam, we have to find to find him Sammy, he can’t die, he can’t, he just can’t! Oh my god, please don’t let him die! Don’t let him please!”

They drove the impala around the city at top speed until something caught their eye; a dirty trench coat hanging in a motel window and a navy blue tie on the sidewalk in front of the door.

“Sammy he’s in there! We have to hurry!” Dean yelled.

“Dean! Wait! Let me go in first!” Sam said, he was afraid that Cas might have already killed himself and he didn’t want Dean to see that.

“No! I’m going in now Sam!” Dean yelled.

He got out of the impala and ran full speed to the motel door. Sam got out and followed closely behind him. Dean got there first and kicked the door in. When he walked in he saw Cas on the ground with the Angel Blade deep in his chest.

“NO!” Dean cried.

He ran to Castiel and held him in his arms. Dean was sobbing; he felt like his whole world had just shattered in front of his eyes, he could barely breathe. Cas was dead.

“This is all my fault!” Dean sobbed.

Sam then burst through the door. He ran over to them and as he did he saw something. He saw Cas... breathing?


	6. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda cute and sweet ^^

"Dean! Wait! Stop!" Sam cried, "Look! Cas is still alive!"

"What?" Dean choked.

He laid Cas down flat on the ground. He was still breathing. He checked his pulse and it was there but it was very faint. When Cas stabbed himself he must have missed his heart.

"We have to take him to the hospital now Sammy," Dean Instructed, still not fully calm.

"Okay," Sam said trying to stay collected for his brother.

They laid Cas in the backseat of the impala. They drove him to the nearest E.R and brought him in.

"Our friend, he's been stabbed! He tried to kill himself!" Dean yelled as the rushed in.

The nurses rushed over and put Cas on a stretcher. The got him into the operating room and worked on removing the blade and getting him blood because he lost a lot. It only took two hours but it was the longest two hours of Deans life.

When they brought Cas out and Sam and Dean were finally able to see him, Sam thought it might not be Castiel in there and it could just be his vessel Jimmy Novak.

"Jimmy?" Sam asked, "Jimmy wake up."

He finally stirred conscious and asked, "Sam Winchester why are you calling me my vessels name?"

"CAS!" Dean cried, and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing here Dean? I thought you never wanted to see me again." Cas said.

Sam left the room to give them more privacy.

Then Dean said, "Cas, I am so sorry. I never meant the things I said, I never meant to hurt you. I never thought that you would try to kill yourself. Cas, I love you!"

Dean was crying now.

"Dean, I am sorry too. I should have never kept things from you. I love you too more than anything." Cas said, crying too.

Dean was smiling now and leaned down to kiss him. Cas kissed him back and for once in Dean's life he was absolutely happy.

"Cas, I really love you." Dean said.

"I love you too, Dean" Cas Said.

They heard Sam knock at the door.

"You can come in now Sammy." Dean said.

Sam came in and saw Dean and Cas holding hands.

"So are you guys like, together now?" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled, "Yes Sam, we are, and we are very happy."

Sam walked over and gave dean a huge hug.

"I'm happy for you guys. You are perfect for each other." Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean replied.

"Thank you Sam," Cas said.

 


	7. Happily Ever After

A day later Cas got out of the hospital. He then healed himself completely and was so happy. He and dean would go on dates after each hunt. They would make out in the back of the impala when Sam was asleep in the motel.

Finally, dean wanted to take it to the next level and have sex with Cas.

"Are you sure Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yes," Dean said, "We kind of already have, remember?"

"Yes Dean, I remember." Cas said.

"Oh and Cas," Dean said.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I top," Dean replied grinning.

Dean left the room to do some research with Sam. Cas laid back and smiled and thought about the fun he and Dean were going to have that night

 


End file.
